Misma esencia
by LadyKya0
Summary: Reto Hope, día 5- Amistad. - "Sin importar la edad, el aspecto, la altura… ese de ahí, también era su mejor amigo..."


********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.  
********** **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

* * *

 **Reto:** Hope, dedicado a homenajear a Mirai Trunks

 **De la página:** Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball.

 **Día 5:** Amistad

 **Fecha de publicación:** 5 Junio 2016

 **Por:** LadyKya0

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Misma esencia**

 **.**

— ¡Y entonces, Trunks y yo le dimos una paliza!

La voz aguda del niño que se encontraba sentado a lado suyo lo mantenía entretenido. No podía dejar de admirar el entusiasmo con el que el pequeño le relataba las aventuras que había logrado vivir a pesar de su corta edad.

Le enternecía observar cada gesto infantil e inocente que le contagiaba la alegría que al menor invadía.

— ¡Ambos somos muy fuertes!

El hombre mayor sólo asentía con una sonrisa solemne, al niño sentado a un lado de él. Era una copia exacta del adulto que se encontraba hablando con su padre a unos metros de él.

Estaba preocupado, no lo iba a negar, porque tenía el peso de un futuro al que salvar sobre sus hombros. Pero en ese momento, sólo quería seguir escuchando la tierna voz infantil narrándole de monstruos y de lo heroico que él y su contraparte habían sido.

Le llenaba el corazón de un sentimiento reconfortante.

Había sido impredecible.

Su viaje fue caótico. Desde el momento en el que decidió usar de nuevo aquella vieja máquina del tiempo, que años atrás su madre había construido; lo único que lo invadía en su totalidad era encontrar ayuda. Su pensamiento sólo vagaba en la posibilidad de que aquellos guerreros Z, que una vez le dieron la oportunidad de regresar la paz a su época, una vez más pudieran brindarle la esperanza que comenzaba a perder.

Estaba herido, consternado. Había huido hacía la línea temporal que él, tiempo atrás había ayudado a salvar. No había contado los años, ni mucho menos calculado el momento exacto en el que debería aparecer; pero cuando su mente alejó la última imagen que el chico peli morado había visto, antes de la ráfaga de luz que lo cegó al viajar en el tiempo; al abrir los ojos, le pareció sólo haber tenido una horrible pesadilla.

Observó el verde pasto bien cortado, acompañado del azul celeste de un cielo despejado. Alrededor, notó las flores relucientes, resultado de un verano apabullante y a sus oídos pronto llegó el sonido de los pájaros al silbar.

Se sintió diferente, ajeno.

— T… Trunks, ¿eres tú?

Era un maravilloso sueño, que provocó que la agitación en su respiración y la presión en su pecho disminuyeran apaciguando su ser.

Él, que estaba ahí por ayuda, que había tomado la decisión de volver a una línea temporal que no le pertenecía, que había roto las reglas una vez más; no sabía cómo sentirse, todo dentro de él era un mar de emociones turbulentas.

Su tiempo estaba siendo exterminado, de nuevo. Y su poder no se hallaba siquiera en condiciones para dar una pelea decente a la amenaza que desolaba su hogar. Buscó ayuda, la encontró y con ella recibió de golpe el cariño de personas que en su tiempo tuvieron la mala fortuna de morir de manera injusta.

En sólo unos cuantos días, en los que esperaba curar las heridas con las que había llegado. Había descubierto cosas que jamás pudo siquiera imaginar. El futuro que él conocía para todos ellos realmente había cambiado, brillaba. Pudo volver a ver a su maestro, al pequeño niño alegre, hijo de Goku que conoció, que en su tiempo lo crió; aquí había podido casarse. La conoció a ella, una hermosa chica y en sus brazos fue imposible no notar al bebé de profundos ojos negros, tan dignos de un saiyajin.

Tantos cambios, que incluso ya no le sorprendió cuando un nervioso Krillin se acercó hasta él, y tartamudeando le presentó a Dieciocho como su esposa. ¿Qué podía decirle? Nada, mucho menos cuando un instante después una pequeña niña rubia llegó corriendo hasta la mujer, llamándola mamá y fue cuando por primera vez, en toda su vida había visto tanta ternura en el rostro de ese androide que a él le había arrebatado a su padre y amigos.

Pero no era la misma. Entonces sólo decidió sonreír y posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, asintió; aliviando así el peso que el pequeño hombre al frente suyo pudiera estar sintiendo.

Por momentos todo le parecía efímero. Creía que si tocaba lo que veía a su alrededor se desvanecería, dejándolo con su propia pesadilla.

— Fue mi hermano quién me entrenó.

La atención del joven del futuro seguía prendada al pequeño Goten, quién sin siquiera notar la mirada que todos posaban sobre ellos, continuaba con emoción sus relatos.

Para el hombre fue imposible no notar al pequeño. No tuvo que pensarlo para saber de quién era hijo. Pero aunque la apariencia lo delatara no fue eso lo que llamó su atención.

En su encuentro con todos, no pudo dejar de observar como al fondo, un par de niños revoloteaban, de aquí a allá. Se reconoció a sí mismo, pero le costó un trabajo enorme identificar los gestos en el rostro inocente de su contraparte. Pero cuando lo hubo hecho, lo supo.

Ese Trunks era feliz.

Y el saber aquello, lo lleno de una calidez desbordante.

Los siguientes días se había dedicado a observar al par de infantes. Por momentos le daba envidia, porque él jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ser inocente, de correr libremente y reírse de esa manera tan expresiva.

Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de llamar a alguien "amigo".

Es verdad que tuvo a Gohan a su lado, pero fue diferente. Aquel joven pelinegro, había tomado el rol de la figura paterna a seguir que tanto había anhelado. Lo quiso demasiado, pero no se asemejaba ni un poco a lo que Goten y el pequeño Trunks tenían.

Eran amigos inseparables, tanto que no podías concebir a uno sin el otro. Siempre juntos, jugando, entrenando, peleando, riendo.

— Goten…

La voz profunda del adulto rompió con el relato que el niño aún mantenía y este en cambio calló mirándolo con sus grandes orbes oscuros, llenos de curiosidad.

— ¿Puedo abrazarte? — El pequeño incrédulo se sorprendió por un instante, porque para él en sus pocos años, nunca, nadie le había hecho aquel pedido.

Y le dio pena.

Pero recordó la noche anterior cuando Gohan le había contado quién era aquel hombre tan parecido a Trunks, lo que había hecho y el por qué era tan importante para ellos. El niño no lo había comprendido en su totalidad, era muy confuso para él; pero eso no evitó que su curiosidad lo hiciera acercarse. Y aunque no podía explicarlo, desde el momento que decidió comenzar a cruzar palabras con el hombre, supo una cosa con certeza.

Él era Trunks.

Sin importar la edad, el aspecto, la altura… ese de ahí también era su mejor amigo, con el que siempre se metía en problemas, el que siempre le sonreía con burla y con el que se divertía cada día desde que tenía memoria.

La esencia era la misma.

Así que asintió con una sincera sonrisa, y el par de fuertes brazos pronto lo rodearon. Al pelinegro por un momento le pareció sentir una gran pena, proveniente de aquel hombre, quiso llorar, pero no de tristeza. De alguna manera pudo, en ese afectuoso contacto, ser parte de la frustración y agobio de la responsabilidad que recaía sobre el peliazul muchacho.

Correspondió el abrazo y rodeo el torso del joven con sus cortos brazos.

Y todos los presentes, sólo observaban la escena, con un sentimiento desbordándolos; porque sabían la importancia de aquel acto, comprendían lo que para el chico del futuro debía ser conocer al mejor amigo que le fue negado.

El de otro tiempo, alejó al niño de sí, y sonriéndole con ternura sólo señalo hacía un par de palmeras lejanas de la cuales se podía ver al pequeño Trunks, observándolos.

Cuando este se vio descubierto simplemente dejo de mirar, sentándose en el césped, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, molesto.

El Trunks del futuro lo sentía, su pequeña contraparte había estado observándolos todo ese tiempo, seguramente se sentía celoso, excluido de aquel momento. Claro, si fuese él, también le molestaría que su mejor amigo le prestara más atención a otra persona.

Pero él en cambio se enterneció.

— Por favor, nunca lo abandones.

Fueron las únicas palabras que el mayor hizo, antes de ponerse de pie, y tras regalarle una última sonrisa al pequeño Son se dio la vuelta para comenzar su caminata hasta su padre y Goku.

Su tiempo de paz había terminado, ya era hora de retomar su lucha en el infierno que había abandonado tres días atrás; porque su misión era seguir resguardando su futuro, intentar llegar a un presente tan brillante como lo era esa línea de tiempo.

Era hora del contra ataque.

Y en la última mirada que dio hacía atrás, dirigida al par de amigos pudo ver al menor de ellos hacer un ligero puchero mientras el de cabello azulado se reía.

Trunks suspiró, y dándole la cara a su padre asintió, aceptando el duro entrenamiento al que sería sometido.

Pero, si alguna vez al Trunks del futuro le pudieran conceder un deseo, sería renacer en un universo donde la tierra gozara de la paz semejante a la que ellos vivían, en un mundo donde él también pudiera crecer con un amigo como Goten, a su lado.

Donde pudiera reír con la seguridad de que todo siempre estaría bien; y ahora, con la determinación reflejada en sus pupilas azules decidió que llenaría de esperanza, al presente del que provenía.

.

.

* * *

Hola.

Hace años que no me paso por este Fandom, a pesar de que si veo DBS.

Como sea, en la mañana chismoseando por fb me apareció el desafió de la página, y simplemente no pude negarme porque yo misma traigo un hype enorme con el asunto del regreso de Mirai.

Fue uno de mis primero husbandos, qué les digo. Además de que adoro a Trunks y Goten como amigos, son adorables *emoticon heart*

Así que aunque es un poco tarde, espero les haya gustado esta pequeña contribución. Ya saben, cualquier comentario o duda pueden dejarlo por medio de un review, o en su defecto darse una vuelta por mi página -muerta- de fb **LadyKya0**

También le dedicó su espacio a mi Beta personal, **Lauriel** , quién accedió a mi pedido de corrección sin cita previa(?) xD

Sin nada más qué decir. Gracias por leer.

Lady~


End file.
